


Restraint

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Rings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Light BDSM, Lust, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Tony has poor coping mechanisms, but what else is new, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need to work on your self-control.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

Tony Stark was not good at controlling himself.  
  
The phrase “biggest fucking hedonist on the goddamn planet” had been thrown around on occasion.  
  
His sense of self-control had changed after Afghanistan, and then again after almost dying of Palladium poisoning, and then again when he’d nearly died in New York. Note the use of the word “changed”, not “got better”. It was more so that his priorities had changed with every incident, his lack of self-control manifesting in everything from pissing off U.S. Congressmen to building armies of robots. The only thing he had ever succeeded in maintaining control over for any extended period of time was his romantic attentions when he was with Pepper.  
  
And now Pepper was gone.  
  
And in a blaze of straight-faced agony, that one place of complete control went out the window with the force of a Hulk-Throw.  
  
Tony had a lot of sex in that month. One particularly memorable incident involved him waking up alone, covered in shaving cream, tangerine slices, and (what smelled like) at least a cup of cinnamon powder.  
  
He didn’t ask Jarvis for details. He wasn’t sure he wanted them.  
  
One of the most awkward aspects of his wild loss of control was the fact that, actually, he wasn’t alone; he was in the Avengers tower. All of the Avengers frequented the tower, obviously, but Bruce had taken up residence in the tower again, and Natasha- whose exact permanent location (if she even had one) was still unknown to every except Clint- was currently using a room on a temporary basis.  
  
So of all the Avengers, they heard and saw the most.  
  
“I saw Tony’s dick.”  
  
Natasha’s eyes widened. She set her coffee down and looked up at Bruce. The man looked shell-shocked.  
  
“You saw his dick?”  
  
“I saw his dick.”  
  
“Did he finally lose it and try to get you into bed?”  
  
“No, no, I just walked into the lab and found him having sex with someone on one of the tables. I’m going to have to sterilize it later.”  
  
Natasha winced. “Coffee?”  
  
“No, I don’t think I should touch any stimulants right now.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
At that moment, Tony chose to walk in. Or rather, stumble in.  
  
“Morning, morning,” He greeted the two of them, apparently not noticing how diligently Bruce was avoiding looking at him. “How’s it going?”  
  
“Hard.”  
  
Natasha snorted into her coffee. She couldn’t tell if Bruce was being sarcastic or having some sort of breakdown.  
  
“Well, that sucks.”  
  
“Tony,” Natasha set down her mug. “I think this has gone far enough. You’ve been having sex with every sentient, consenting being of age you’ve come across since Pepper left. I think you’re going a bit overboard.”  
  
“I think you’re being judgmental. What’s wrong with a bit of sex?’  
  
“Having sex with a new person for every night of the month is not ‘a bit’. That’s overkill.”  
  
“It’s not _overkill,_ it’s called ‘having a good time’. What’s so weird about that?”  
  
“Tony, you have maple syrup in your hair.” Bruce noted dully, still not looking at the other man.  
  
Tony blinked, then reached up and touched his hair. Natasha noticed that he had some trouble pulling his hand away. “Oh. And here I thought someone was just making pancakes.”  
  
“Oh my _God_ , did you get it on the equipment?” Bruce was suddenly animated again, and he got up and almost ran to the elevator.  
  
Tony watched him go, then turned back to Natasha, a little more seriously this time. “Alright, alright, what can I say, I have a little trouble with impulse-control.”  
  
Natasha gave an exaggerated gasp, eyes popping open. “ _Really_?”  
  
“Shut up. If it’s in front of me and I can’t convince myself I can’t have it, I indulge. Besides, before I had Pepper to yank my leash whenever I started humping peoples’ legs.” He paused. “Not that I humped any legs but Pepper’s during our relationship. I’m not that big of an asshole.”  
  
Natasha rubbed her eyes. “We need to work on your self-control, Tony.”  
  
Tony snorted. “You have no idea how many people who have said that to me over the years. I don’t know what you could do that would be so different.”  
  
Slowly, she raised an eyebrow. “Was that a challenge?”  
  
Tony blanched. “Uh, no. Uh-uh. No. Please stop looking at me like that. Your smile is kind of scaring me right now.”  
  
Indeed, Natasha was smirking in a way that had never heralded good things for anyone before. But rather than answer, she simply drained the rest of her coffee in one go, set the mug back on the counter, and then got up and walked out of the room.  
  
[---]  
  
 _My room. 11 pm._  
  
 _-N_  
  
Tony stared down at the note in complete silence.  
“Crap.”  
  
[---]  
  
As Natasha Romanoff, Tony and Natasha had been friends and colleagues.  
  
And while Natasha knew for a fact that Tony would never have cheated on Pepper, she knew that he hadn’t exactly found her unattractive when she had showed up on his doorstep as Natalie Rushman. There weren’t a whole lot of people that found her unattractive, and she had used that to her considerable advantage many a time over the course of her lengthy career.  
  
It was that lingering attraction she was counting on when she dolled herself up that night, donning a corset, fishnets, blood-red lipstick, and dark eye-liner. Clint had seen her like this once, and he’d cracked that she looked like a Rocky Horror Picture Show reject. “A classy one, I mean,” he’d tittered nervously when she’d glared at him. “You’re way prettier than Susan Sarandon. Or Tim Curry.”  
  
Ugh. Of course she had to think of that right now. Better never let Tony find out about that one or she’d never hear the end of it.  
  
At eleven o’ clock, Natasha heard a knock at the door. Tony must have been pretty concerned about what she’d brought him there for; the knock sounded uncharacteristically reluctant and reserved.  
  
Oh, this was going to be _fun._  
  
Tony’s expression reflected everything Natasha had gleaned from the knock: That he had an impending sense of doom, wandering into the room of a super-spy that was being canny about her intentions with him.  
  
His expression did not relax when he took in her outfit. If anything, it started making him sweat.  
  
“Come on in.”  
  
“Um.” Tony glanced over his shoulder, then leaned back to look down the hallway in either direction. “Are you sure? I mean, you’re clearly expecting company and I wouldn’t want to be here when Riff-Raff and Magenta show up.”  
  
God damn it.  
  
If Natasha’s smooth smile flickered, Tony didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“You’re my only appointment tonight, Tony. If you want to have sex, then I’ll give you sex.”  
  
The man went stock-still, eyes wide. “Am I having a stroke?”  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “Are you in, or not?”  
  
Tony blew out a breath, swinging his arms back and forth. After a moment of contemplation, he stepped into the room, pulling the door shut behind him. “If you’ll forgive the analogy, I feel like I’m stepping into a spider’s web.”  
  
“Well if at any point you want to buzz away, just let me know.”  
  
She kissed him. It didn’t take too long for Tony to let go of a bit of his tension and relax into it the way he would with anyone else. By the time she backed him up to the bed, he’d gotten pretty fully into it- and that was when she pulled back, blinking up at him innocently.  
  
“How do you feel about toys?”  
  
“Toys?” He breathed. “Toys are great. Awesome. Love toys. Especially Lego blocks. Really love Lego- not those kind of toys, right. Good. Legos are a bad addition to bedroom activities. Stepping on them is bad enough. But yeah, _those_ toys, those I can do too.”  
  
Natasha’s smirk was a little more playful this time. “Do you always chatter when you’re horny?” She asked, reaching down and pulling something out that she’d tucked into her stocking.  
  
“Only with people I’ve known longer than a month.”  
  
“I’m sure Bruce can analyze that behavior later.”  
  
“He hasn’t given you the ‘I’m not that kind of doctor’ speech yet, has he?”  
  
“Nope.” Natasha held up the ring, turning it so he could get a better look.  
  
“A cock-ring. Amazing. You know, you always did strike me as the sort of person who enjoys giving people blue-balls.”  
  
“I do derive some pleasure from it, yes.”  
  
Tony nodded, glancing between Natasha’s hands and his cock. Apparently the knowledge that she would come in contact with it at some point had rendered him to a state of speechlessness.  
  
Natasha kissed him again, both hands working to fit the cock-ring over his already decently-sized erection. Tony kept his hands on her back, lightly bucking his hips into her hands. He was the one to break the kiss this time.  
  
“Wait, don’t these things come in different sizes?”  
  
“They do.”  
  
“How’d you know it would fit me?” A shadow crossed his face. “Jesus, Fury doesn’t have my dick measurements in a file somewhere, does he? That stuff got published, Natasha. I don’t want the world knowing my dick-size. I mean, it’s not like I’m not _proud_ of the little guy, it’s just a matter of-”  
  
“Tony. Stop talking.” She shoved him onto the bed and crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs. Natasha bent down to kiss him once more, fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt and rolling it up his chest. All the while, she was close enough to note that Tony’s arousal was increasing, and that the ring was finally starting to grow properly snug around his cock.  
  
She pulled his shirt off from over his head, glanced down to double-check that he was, indeed, as hard as she needed him to be…  
  
…and then she reached over to the side-table and pressed a button on her alarm clock. Natasha sat back on her knees and looked down at Tony pointedly. “Now you’re going to here and not touch yourself until the alarm goes off. And you are not going to take _that-_ ” She flicked the ring purposefully, “-off until I tell you to.”  
  
Tony’s jaw dropped. “You’re _joking._ ”  
  
That smirk came back. “I’m not.”  
  
The point was underscored by Natasha climbing off the bed, strolling over to a chair on the other side of the room, plopping down and opening the book she’d left there.  
  
It took maybe three whole minutes (and as many pages turned) for Tony to realize that she wasn’t joking.  
  
“You’re serious. You’re actually, really serious.”  
  
“As a heart-attack. I did say we were going to curb your impulse-control, didn’t I?”  
  
“Jesus.”  
  
“You’re free to take it off and leave, Tony. Of course, you won’t get to see me naked, and I have the _strangest_ feeling that you might want to.”  
  
Tony groaned and dropped his head back onto the mattress. “How did you even come up with this?”  
  
Natasha shrugged. “You like sex. And I’ve had sex with stranger people than you.”  
  
“Thank you. That’s a high compliment.”  
  
“I also I assumed this would be pretty tame compared to some of the things you and your recent flings have done lately.”  
  
Tony opened his mouth to protest, but then winced. “Alright, so this one lady had a bit of a thing with- well- I guess she thinks that barnyard animals- I- You’re right, okay? You’re right. Not the weirdest thing.”  
  
“I’d say not.”  
  
“How long is the timer set for? You realize Little Tony can’t keep this up forever.”  
  
“None of your concern, Tony. Just be patient.”  
  
It was set for thirteen minutes. Tony had just gotten through five of those watching her read and talking. And Natasha did not doubt for a second that he could and would stay aroused for the remaining time. His imagination was too good, she’d given him enough material to work with, and really, at this point it would turn into a ‘fuck you Romanoff I can so maintain a boner for a few minutes’.  
  
Besides, he hadn’t exactly denied wanting to see her naked.  
  
Natasha was excellent at multi-tasking, and it wasn’t difficult to keep a subtle eye on Tony whilst still progressing through her book. He wasn’t doing too bad, really; mostly he was just grumbling and thrusting his hips into the air every now and then. And she hadn’t said anything against that.  
  
Around minute nine, he spoke again. “Are you enjoying your book while my dick slowly suffocates?”  
  
“If the ring is bothering you, Tony, then seriously, take it off.” Natasha did glance up and examine Tony’s cock to see if there was reason to be concerned, but no- no signs of problems. If anything, his erection had flagged a bit, loosening the ring a little. He only had five minutes left. He’d live.  
  
“This isn’t your first time, is it?”  
  
“In general, or with this particular activity?”  
  
“Uh, I believe the former is a given. Or you have done a fuck-ton of research for your first time.”  
  
“Oh, I’ve done this before.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I figured. Should I be calling you Mistress Natasha or something? Maybe be blindfolded? Are you gonna drip hot wax on me after this?”  
  
Two minutes.  
  
“Are you asking questions or making suggestions?”  
  
“Shit, I don’t know. Do I strike you as a guy that thinks very well with my upstairs brain when the downstairs one is in play? Frankly I’ve done more things in the past month than I’ve done in forty-four years of life, things that I’m not one-hundred percent proud of. Hell, I’m not even completely sure if I _remember_ all of the things those French twins did when we were-”  
  
 _BEEPBEEP, BEEPBEEP, BEEPBEPP-_  
  
“Oh, thank _God._ ”  
  
Natasha smiled. “Well, I’ll be. You may have bitched and moaned for most of it, but you did it. Reward yourself.” She picked up the tube of lubrication on the table next to her and tossed it to him.  
  
Tony didn’t think twice. He uncapped the tube with shaking hands, wrangled the cock-ring off, and began stroking himself. “Fuck.”  
  
Natasha marked her book and set it down. She leaned back in the chair and watched as Tony jerked himself off with rapid, sharp motions. He _could_ restrain himself, but once he let loose, he was sloppy. Idly, she slid a hand into her top and began toying with her nipple. “Feels better when you’ve had to work for it, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah.” The answer was warbled.  
  
“That’s the problem with your approach, Tony. You indulge too often…” She sighed, eyes falling shut. Her breasts were reasonably sensitive, and playing with them tended to make her wet faster than most other methods. “…and when you do, you get numb to it. Deprive yourself every now and then and it will feel a lot better.”  
  
“I’ll- take that- under consideration,” Tony gasped, hips thrusting wildly. “Oh shit. Shit. You look- really good, you- you know that? Shit. I really want to take your clothes off.”  
  
Natasha laughed, slipping her fingers under the leg-holes of the corset and began rubbing her clit as best she could while the clothing limited her.  
  
“Shitshitshit Natasha I want to- shit- don’t- let- _shit-_ ” He came hard with a hoarse shout, cum landing on his chest and legs.  
  
Natasha watched with interest, finally swinging one leg over the arm of the chair to grant herself better access. Her own climax came a few minutes after Tony’s, as she pictured a potential near-future scenario of him fingering her with considerably more force.  
  
It felt nice, really: She didn’t always have a chance to do this sort of thing, given the nature of her employment. And since Pepper, Tony hadn’t had a chance to have anyone tug his leash, which she suspected he appreciated.  
  
From the bed, Tony rolled onto his side and looked at her hazily.  
  
“Are you gonna…?” He patted the bed.  
  
Natasha glanced up, adjusting the top of her corset. “I can. But unless you’re superhuman, I think you’ll need a few minutes before another round, Tony. I’ll come and play when I’m done with this chapter.”  
  
Tony chuckled and let his head drop onto the mattress again.  
  
“Right. Good. You do that.”  
  
-End


End file.
